Star Attraction
by DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings
Summary: Alice Yuukihara, an accomplished acrobat and dancer and Sora's friend from back home; comes to Kaleido Stage with the dream of performing the Rose Maneuver with the handsome but deadly Leon Oswald. But with a new rival blocking her chances at stardom will Alice get her dream...? This is a Leon/OC fanfic. Its set at season two's Angel Maneuver, Rated T but may change later.


**Hello my little feathers! I am going to attempt to write a new story; a Kaleido Star story at that. I love the anime and couldn't help but fall in love with Leon, the dark angel of the stage. I hope to be able to make updates on this story and my Mummy story. Well I hope you enjoy this and give me feedback on what you think of it. And as always Favorite and Review! Constructive criticism (Not Flames) is helpful and welcomed!**

**Thank you again to my wonderful beta-reader Emilie Bay!**

**8/15/2014**

**Summary: A new star comes to the Kaleido Stage. Nineteen year old Alice Yuukihara got a call from her friend Sora that auditions for the new production of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** were to be held at Kaleido Stage the day after the last **_**Swan Lake**_** performance. With Alice finishing her schooling in dance with Julliard in Japan; Sora has high hopes of Alice joining her at the stage as a Kaleido Star. Alice Yuukihara, an accomplished acrobat and dancer and Sora's friend from back home; comes to Kaleido Stage with the dream of performing the Rose Maneuver with the handsome but deadly Leon Oswald. But with a new rival blocking her chances at stardom will Alice get her dream? She hides a dark secret that could harm her and her new friends, as well as the one she loves. Follow Alice in a story of pain, love, and stardom in: Star Attraction! This is a Leon/OC fanfic. Its set at season two's Angel Maneuver, Rated T but may change later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star nor do I make profit from this. I only own my OC (Alice Yuukihara) and any other original character not seen in the anime. I would like to thank Junichi Sato, HAL, GOH/ ADV Films for making this anime possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Kaleido Stage!**

"I promise I will be careful mom. Ok. Love you too. Bye." I ended the call; powering the phone off and placed my cell back into the pocket of my green jacket. I checked my bags one last time to make sure that I had everything as I made my way through the airport to flight 127 to the United States. I couldn't help the smile that shone on my face. I would finally get to see Sora again. It had been two years since I last saw her; and one since she left to become a star at Kaleido Stage. I pulled out the ticket to the opening show for "Swan Lake" _'Angel Act huh… I can't wait to see it.' _I thought as I put the ticket back into my pocket and dropped my bags off at the check-in desk. I handed the stewardess my plane ticket and boarded the plane. I found my seat fairly quickly and sat down pulling out my iPod and earphones.

"Attention to all passengers, the plane is getting ready to take off. We please ask that you fasten your seat belts and turn off all electronic devices at this time until we reach cruiser altitude. Thank you!" The plane lurched as it made its way down the runway before lifting into the air. I pulled up the shade in the window and looked out at the clouds; it was a nice day and the clouds where white and puffy. I turned away to pull a book out of my bag and turned on my iPod to listen to Marina and the Diamonds. I opened my Edgar Allen Poe book to the point I had left off. I had gotten halfway through the book of poems and stories before I began to doze off. I held the book loosely in my hands and my eyes closed. My head rested against my chest as I drifted off to sleep.

_I opened my eyes to see a bright stage with a huge red rose in the center, a trampoline and many pairs of trapeze ropes hanging from the rafters. Suddenly I saw a man with long silver hair come up from the middle of the stage. He slowly walked towards me and grabbed my hand. _

"_Fly with me, Alice." His voice was deep and calming, his eyes where a deep blue-violet. He pulled me onto the stage and we jumped on the trampoline going higher and higher. We reached the trapeze, swung in the air twirling and spinning; I reached for him to swing to the next one but he suddenly swung past me looking back at me with cold eyes as I fell to the stage…_

"Please exit the plane and thank you for flying United Airlines." I jumped awake as the stewardess shook my shoulder. "Miss, we have landed, please exit the plane." I nodded and grabbed my stuff. Picking my book up from the floor, I made my way out of the plane. _'What a weird dream…' _I grabbed my bag from baggage claim and looked around for Sora.

"Alice! Hey! Alice, over here!" I looked to my left and saw a girl with purple-pink hair jumping up and down on a small trampoline waving her hands in the air. I smiled and waved back. _'Some things never change.' _I made my way over to her as she did a flip off of the trampoline and landed on the ground before running up to me and grabbing me in a hug.

"It's so good to see you Alice!"

"Yeah it's been so long! I missed you Sora." I said, hugging her back. She stepped back to look at me. I was about five inches taller than her with long deep green curly hair, bright golden eyes, and pale snow white skin. My father was Japanese and my mother, American. I was five when my father passed away in a plane crash and I met Sora when I was ten and she seven. Our parents were friends and we hit it off right away; been best friends ever since.

"Come on, let's go! I want to introduce you to everyone at Kaleido Stage." Sora pulled me from the airport into a waiting taxi. '_Kaleido Stage huh. Where stars are born; I can't wait to see it.'_

* * *

Sometime along the way I had fallen asleep again and Sora shook me awake.

"Look we're here! Look Alice, it's Kaleido Stage! Isn't amazing!?" We had pulled up to a board walk leading up to the huge circus-tent-like building. Flanking us was the beach. The water was a bright blue with the sunset glaring off of the ocean. Kaleido Stage was magnificent, I had never seen anything like it. We got out of the cab and grabbed my bags.

"Let me show you to the dorms. You can meet Kalos after we get you to your room." We walked into the building passing the poster for Swan Lake.

"Hey Sora, what's the Angel Maneuver like?" I asked as we made our way to the dorms.

"Well it's like you're flying, growing wings and flying higher than you could ever go on a trapeze." Sora explained with a soft expression.

"You've changed, Sora. It seems to me that you've grown a lot while here at Kaleido Stage and I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see your Angel Act tomorrow night." I told her, smiling.

"Thanks Alice, that really means a lot to me." We walked up the stairs to the dorms. Sora knocked on a door and a woman opened it a moment later. She was tall, with long blond hair, amber eyes, and a kind smile.

"Oh hello Sora, I was just in the middle of practicing my karate. Is this the friend you were telling me about?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice this is Sarah Dupont, the songstress of the stage. Sarah this is my best friend Alice Yuukihara. She has come to join Kaleido Stage. We are going to meet Kalos later. Is her room ready for her?"

"It's nice to meet you Alice, I gave you the room right next to Sora's. Let me get the key for you, come on inside." We walked into the small apartment's sitting room and sat on the couch to wait for Sarah to come back with the keys and paperwork.

"Sora, when you and Layla dueled for the Angel Maneuver… what did she say to you that has made you so confident about this act?" I asked her as we waited.

"She said she wanted me to be her dream. She said that I should give my challengers a battle and that it was important that I did, because even though I think that there's no such thing as a world without battle; I still sort of think it would be nice if there weren't any battles on stage at least. That is my dream." She explained with a soft smile on her face.

"A stage without conflict huh? I can't wait to see it! By the way Sora, why is the show held so late?" I asked, since it was scheduled right before dawn.

"So I can fly just like an angel." Sora laughed and I joined her. We calmed down as Sarah came back with the key and the form for me to sign.

"Here you are, room 267. Hope you like it. As I said, it's right next to Sora's." She said handing me the key. "It's good to see you in such high spirits Sora. You have been training really hard lately for the show and I think you've earned your rest, so get some sleep." Sarah led us to the door, and wished us a good night as I thanked her for the room.

"Good night Sora, I will see you before and after the show tomorrow." I said when we parted ways. I unlocked my door and dragged my baggage inside. I flipped on the light and looked around the room. The walls were a nice blue, like the sea. There was a small sitting room, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. I started to put my stuff away, I hoped to be done before it got too late in the evening. I pulled out a family picture from my bag, taken a month before my father's death. We had come to see Cinderella at Kaleido Stage and I was five at the time. My mother was holding me as my dad hugged both of us. I smiled at the picture and placed it on the nightstand.

I went for a shower before climbing into bed. My last coherent thought before falling asleep was that something wonderful was going to happen at the show tomorrow evening. A new dream would begin.

* * *

**Word Count 1,844**

**Short but sweet, hope you liked the first chapter to the new story! Let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you don't want to happen, anything! As always favorite and review! Until next time…**

**DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings signing out!**


End file.
